¿Qué es el destino?
by FeNiiX-D18
Summary: ¿Mi pasado? Cualquiera podría decir que es lo único seguro que uno conoce, pues lo ha experimentado. ¿Y si el mío no ha sido más que ficción? Aquel que jamás sabré si es fue real. Esto no es precisamente un versus (todo tiene su motivo), pero creo que la mejor forma de describirlas seria 10069 vs D69 vs D18 vs 1827 vs R27, quiza alguna mas.
1. Chapter 1

**Notas del fanfic:**

Happy D18 day!

En advertencias debería poner: ¿AU?

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola de nuevo!

Heme aquí publicando de nuevo, esta vez un fic un poco más laborioso, mas parejas, algo de misterio e intriga, lo que en mis manos se traduce en mas revoltura XD

Espero no se pierdan con los "cambios", y para ayudar en eso, suelo poner algunas ayudas que estarán centradas y en negritas ^^

Por ahora creo q es todo

Feliz día D18!

* * *

_**-¿Que es el destino?-**_

Aún no acepto y menos aún creo lo que me ha sucedido, quizá todo sea únicamente un juego, algo creado por un ser que no conozco y que me ha forzado a vivir todo esto, obligándome a lamentarme el resto de aquello que llaman vida; ¿otras opciones? Posiblemente un juego malévolo, experimentos sin sentido, también es probable que exagere, ¿quién lo dirá? quizá soy presa de mi mente, así que todo puede ser una broma de mi propio subconsciente que aún se niega a aceptar lo que realmente soy. Quiero saber la verdad, regresar a mi verdadero origen. ¿O es que ya estoy en él? ¿Cómo comprobar que todo existe? ¿Y si estoy perdiendo el tiempo? Alguien podría estarme esperando, pero si fuera una mentira, habría escapado también por alguna razón, ¿cierto?, ¿Mi pasado? Cualquiera podría decir que es lo único seguro que uno conoce, pues lo ha experimentado. ¿Y si el mío no ha sido más que ficción? Aquel que jamás sabré si es el real.

Cerré mi libro y deje de escribir, la cabeza me daba demasiadas vueltas con tantas preguntas dentro de ella. Imagino que lo que más me duele es la culpa, me pesa, es cierto. No saber a quién lastimo en realidad, si hay alguien extrañándome o realmente comparto su felicidad. ¿Quién podrá decirlo? ¿Confió en mi corazón? lo dudo, soy un cobarde que solo ha escapado a donde me siento más cómodo.

Perdóname...

Mi padre me regaló esta libreta cuando era más pequeño. Todo un hombre de negocios que desde el inicio quería que su único hijo comenzara a planear su vida, su futuro.

Recuerdo haber visto a mi padre con una cara molesta. ¿Qué otra cara podría dedicarle? Definitivamente no era el mejor regalo para un niño de apenas 7 años. Ese día, si no recuerdo mal no le dirigí la palabra, ahora que lo pienso era realmente un crio, reí para mí y abrí el cuaderno que aún conservaba en blanco. Me disculpe mentalmente con mi difunto padre y es que le daría un uso mas... diferente; definitivamente era la palabra que más se ajustaba a lo que escribiría en el. Mis recuerdos, vivencias y experiencias serian las que plasmaría en aquellas hojas. No, no quería volverlo un diario ni tampoco una autobiografía, sino un recuerdo que necesitaba analizar o seguramente me volvería loco.

Tome una pluma apuntando hacia la primera hoja en blanco. Tras un par de minutos sin escribir nada solté la pluma. Tantas ideas, sentimientos y emociones y no tenía ni idea de cómo empezar. ¿Cómo escribir todo aquello de manera ordenada? no tenía experiencia en historias. Apenas si había leído algunas por obligación, hace algunos años en la escuela.

Estaba en mi despacho bastante ostentoso debería mencionar, supongo que también a su manera, era la típica oficina con un escritorio, un gran ventanal a mis espaldas, plantas adornando en las esquinas y un sillón que en este mundo como en el otro, había sido bien aprovechado. Mi cara pareció tener un aspecto pícaro en ese momento al perder mí vista en él, pues mi acompañante la devolvió antes de salir.

Me recargué en el respaldo de mí acolchada silla y llevé mis manos a mi rostro tapándome los ojos y tomando algunos de mis cabellos, mirando la oscuridad que me otorgaban mis párpados, para pensar, ¿por dónde comenzar? dejé salir un suspiro golpeándome mentalmente, que mejor empezar por el principio. Por donde todo pareció comenzar. Tomé de nueva cuenta mi bolígrafo y lo lleve a la primera línea.

**Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone, lo que escriba quizá parezca más una novela, - quizá deba serlo- pero es realmente todo aquello que ha pasado por mi mente a lo largo de todo este tiempo. Puede parecer una locura -quizá lo sea-. Pero si alguien lee esto algún día, espero descubra si esto fue o no, un simple juego del destino.**

**Comenzaré mi relato cuando los conocí a ellos, mis amigos; parte importante de porque esto me mortifica hasta el alma. Pero aquello que más me dolerá al estar equivocado es él.**

Giré sobre mis sabanas, envolviéndome completamente en ellas. Hacía mucho frío ese día y me estaba rehusando completamente a ir a la universidad, el calor que me abrigaba era tal que tome el despertador y lo aventé hacia el jardín por la ventana. Si el frio cedía un poco quizá fuera por el más tarde, lo que significaba probablemente al día siguiente.

Tocaron la puerta. Fingí no estar aún en mis cinco sentidos. Insistieron de nuevo, pero Romario sabía lo difícil que era que me despertara por la mañana y decidió por si solo entrar a mi habitación, para dame los "buenos días"

-su desayuno está listo joven Cavallone.

Gemí pesadamente en respuesta a su aviso.

-Si no sale en 20 minutos llegará tarde.

-El día de hoy no iré - rodee nuevamente entre las cobijas.

-Eso es imposible, -replicó-. Arruinaría su perfecto promedio y no querrá que su padre se entere o lo sacará de el colegio para obligarlo a seguir sus pasos, así que le recomendaría que...  
-Bien, bien. Ya comprendí Romario. Con gran pereza me desenredé de mi cama y me levante abrazándome; vaya que ese día hacia realmente mucho frio. Al menos el despertador tendría suerte, no esperaría en el jardín hasta mañana. Suspiré y tomé entre mis manos el café que me era ofrecido.

Odio los sermones de Romario. Si no fuera tan fiel a mi padre pediría que le cambiaran de puesto. Sería útil que alguien me ayudara a cuidar de Enzo.

-Dino querido, al menos desayuna algo. – pidió mi madre.  
-Ya es tarde mamá – Cuando entre a la cocina, estaban sentados no solo mi mamá y mi hermano, también sus amigos. Gokudera y Yamamoto, me parece. Los salude. Tomé uno de los biscochos sobre la mesa y di un trago al jugo de mi hermano, que inmediatamente replicó arrebatándomelo.

El es igual a mi solo que más pequeño, la única diferencia notable es que el heredo el cabello de mama y yo el de papa. Le sonreí mientras le desacomodaba este y apenas se soltó me dirigí a la salida.

-Hoy no conquistes tantos corazones Dino-nii.- me gritó cuando giraba la manija de la puerta.  
-Jaja muy gracioso Tsuna. - corrí al auto, vaya que iba tarde ahora.

-Salgo a las dos no olvides pasar por mí. – Se despidió en la puerta.

Romario era usualmente el que me llevaba a la universidad, excepto cuando iba tarde. Era el pretexto perfecto para poder conducir mi porsche rojo.

-Fufufu de nuevo fingiendo que se te hace tarde, Dino-chan?

-vamos Byakuran - le abrí la puerta para que subiera - tú eres el que insiste en que lo traiga y es la única manera en que mi padre me deja conducirlo.

-Are~ ¿acaso no te gusta la idea de atraer más de un par de miradas?

-súbete ya o realmente llegaremos tarde. – reí divertido.

Le obligué a ponerse el cinturón y aceleré. Llegamos aún con un poco de tiempo a la Universidad Vongola de Medicina, mala suerte que a esa hora ya no había lugares cerca de la entrada, nos tocaría caminar.

-Y bien que tal la castaña de ahí Dino-chan? me pico una costilla para llamar mi atención.  
-Esa que te está mirando.

-Byakuran todo el mundo nos mira. Sonreí hacia donde había señalado, y escuché varios grititos provenir de ahí mismo.

-Si~, no te parece divertido. Ahora era él quien saludaba alrededor, con esa sonrisa típica de él.

-Vamos Dino-chan~ disfruta un poco, no por nada somos los más populares.  
Rodee mis ojos e intentaba ignorar sus comentarios, mientras le agradecía a un par de chicas que me devolvían los apuntes que les había prestado el día anterior.  
Les sonreía para darles las gracias y ambas terminaron rojas.

-¿De nuevo desayunaste malvaviscos cierto? - continúe mi conversación y me respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

**Mi nombre es Dino Cavallone, cuando todo esto comenzó tenía 19 años y cursaba el segundo año en la Universidad Vongola de Medicina. Si, estudiaba medicina. Mi padre era un hombre de negocios, y quería que continuara su profesión, sencillamente me negué. ¿Por qué? ni yo estoy seguro. Lo más probable es que prefiriera salvar vidas y ayudar a los demás, antes que pasarme el tiempo encerrado en una oficina. No me quejo, mi mejor amigo Byakuran me describía como él, un chico atractivo, popular, rico, inteligente y si, también soltero.**

**Cuando escribí esas líneas, como reí al recordar semejantes memorias. Éramos un par de niños.**

-¿No vienes?

-Hoy no, debo recoger a Tsuna del colegio.

-¿Tsunayoshi-kun? ya está en secundaria, ¿no?, así que puede regresar solo. Yo te ofrezco salir con un montón de chicas a las que les interesas y…malvaviscos - me mostró una gran bolsa blanca.

-En otra ocasión, Byakuran. – reí el ver las ocurrencias de mi peliblanco amigo. Subí el vidrio de mi auto y me dirigí a la Secundaria Namimori. Hoy era el primer día de escuela de Tsuna en esa escuela y bueno yo también estaba emocionado.

-Dino-nii  
-Hola Tsuna - revolví su castaña cabellera.

- ¿Qué tal tu primer día? - le sonreí aplicando un poco mas de fuerza para molestarlo  
- he he, nada mal. - se soltó y corrió en dirección al auto.

Me detuve un momento antes de seguirlo, sentía una mirada sobre mí, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a llamar la atención de las chicas, así que ignoré el sentimiento e imité a mi hermano. Cuando lo alcancé platicaba con alguien que me parecía realmente conocido.

-Te lo encargo.

-Si profesor. Hasta mañana

Cuando me acerque un poco más, alcance a escuchar a Tsuna despidiéndose. No le tomé mucha importancia, pero tenía curiosidad.

- ¿Y esa persona? - pregunte una vez dentro del porsche.

- Es mi profesor, Reborn.

Mi boca debió quedar realmente desencajada para que me mirara de aquel modo.  
-¡No es cierto! – sonreí.

-Es la verdad. – me miró molesto, como si no le creyera.

-No, Tsuna. No lo digo por eso. El también fue mi profesor cuando estaba en secundaria.  
-¿En serio?, mañana le contaré sobre ti.

-Ja ja, pero vaya que no ha cambiado nada.

*dos años después*

Si lo he intentado pero no puedo seguir la historia en línea, es difícil explicarlo, espero no revolverme demasiado.

¿Qué pasó durante esos años? Solo diré esto por ahora.

**Dino Cavallone. 21 años. Relación sentimental... en una relación con Hibari Kyoya, el en ese entonces líder del comité disciplinario de la Preparatoria Kokuyo. Era recién ingresado con 15 años. **

Sonó el despertador y giré sobre mis sábanas... o eso intenté al menos. Kyoya se aferraba fuertemente a todas ellas.

-Calla esa cosa - gruñó bajo la almohada con la que intentaba tapar el sonido.  
Me recosté boca arriba y cerré los ojos -Solo si me besas. – intentaba negociar con él, tal vez sacara algo de provecho. Y quizá no fue buena idea, se levantó apoyado con sus antebrazos, estiró la mano hacia el buro y... bueno, ahora debo comprar un nuevo despertador.

Terminó por levantarse y se dirigió al baño.

-Dino - llamó con ese tono seductor por el que no me habría importado siquiera salir desnudo en el polo norte.

Ni mis manos ni mis labios podían dejar de tocar y recorrer aquella nívea piel. Su aroma, que aún bajo el agua, no dejaba de embriagarme y esos cálidos besos.

-déjame llevarte a la escuela –pedí

Cómo si hubieran dejado de calentar el agua, Kyoya se aparto de mí y salió de la bañera empapando todo a su paso.

-porque no me dejas acompañarte. - le esperé sentado sobre la cama - pregunté con cuidado.  
Como solía hacer cuando estaba furioso me dio la espalda y terminó de arreglarse. Desayunó en lo que yo terminaba propiamente de arreglarme y antes de salir alcanzó a murmurar.  
-Rokudo Mukuro estará allí.

Me sorprendió un poco la respuesta, no creía que aún se preocupara por eso, se que en ese momento me deje llevar por él - bajé la cabeza avergonzado - pero mi promesa fue de corazón.

Y si aún no le quedaba claro, se lo demostraría esa misma tarde. Pasaría por él y le pondría un alto al peli azul.

Milagrosamente logré escaparme de mi amigo come malvaviscos. Hubiera sido un pequeño problema, aceleré, Kyoya sabe lo terco que puedo ser cuando insisto en recogerlo de la escuela, si no llegaba a tiempo, se iría sin mí.

Se escucho un ruido, un fuerte estruendo y alcance a visualizar la luz de otro auto frente al mío y no supe nada más.

Abrí mis ojos, suspirando, no estaba tan equivocado cuando pensé que estuve en un accidente de tráfico.

-Idiota – pensé al recordar al que conducía el otro auto.

Intente ponerme de pie, una punzada recorrió todo mi cuerpo, lo que me hizo darme cuenta que todo mi cuerpo dolía.

Deseaba saber cómo terminó el otro, porque seguro terminaría peor cuando lo tuviera cara a cara. Cerré un ojo por el dolor y fue cuando note que estaba en una habitación tan blanca como los malvaviscos que Byakuran solía comer.

Con algo de esfuerzo y un leve dolor en el cuello, giré mi cabeza hacia un lado. Descubrí a Kyoya saliendo de la habitación.

-¡Kyoya! –intenté llamarle pero mi voz salió ronca y tan suave como un murmullo.  
Pero no tuve la necesidad de intentar gritar de nuevo. La puerta no había tenido ni tiempo de cerrarse y Tsuna y sus amigos entraron.

-¡Dino-san! Qué alegría.- lo miré curioso, parecía querer llorar pues tenía los ojos vidriosos.  
-¿Dino-san? – repetí. – ¿por qué de pronto la formalidad Tsuna? mí voz parecía ir recobrando poco a poco su tono.

-¿Te sientes bien? Ignoró la pregunta.

-Pues fuera de que apenas siento el cuerpo - bromee. - sí bastante bien - le sonreí alegre.

Vi a Kyoya al fondo de la habitación con la vista perdida. Quizá se sentía culpable por mi accidente, así que antes que cualquier cosa sucediera, le llamé.

-Kyoya. – pareció dudar un poco pero aún así se acercó.

Con algo de esfuerzo levanté mi brazo y puse mi mano en su cintura, sentí como se tensaba levemente.

-N-no volveré a dejar que Mukuro intente algo para separarnos de nuevo, lo prometo.

Esos fueron los segundos más largos de mi vida. Kyoya me miró fijamente pero no parecía que me hubiera entendido ni una palabra, me veía confundido. Eche una mirada alrededor, el resto de los presentes murmuraban entre ellos.

-¿De qué demonios hablas, Haneuma? - su contestación y la manera brusca en que se alejo de mí, me quito la sonrisa del rostro y fue cuando comencé a preocuparme sobre lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

-¿Qué sucedió en el accidente de tráfico? - pregunté al aire con la voz apenas saliendo de mi garganta.

-Oi, ¿realmente estas bien Dino?Me siento bien. ¿Pero porque está usted aquí? ¿No es usted el actual profesor de mi hermano?

Me miró solo un segundo más y palmeó el hombro de Tsuna.

-Iré por un médico.

¿Un médico? ¿Por qué? Me sentía realmente bien fuera de que apenas podía moverme. Pero podía ver en todos una mirada realmente preocupada. En los ojos de Tsuna, en sus amigos Gokudera y Yamamoto. Que no estaba muy seguro que hacían ellos ahí. Incluso podía ver esa mirada, algo débil en los ojos de Kyoya y hasta en los del profesor de Tsuna.

No lo resistí mas... aún con el dolor en mi cuerpo, logre recargarme de lado sobre uno de mis brazos me enderecé y volteé a ver a todos.

-No entiendo, ¿qué sucede aquí? - sentía que era la primera vez que gritaba en mucho tiempo, mi garganta dolía.

-Dino-san. - Tsuna realmente pareciera que lloraría en cualquier instante.  
-D-Dino-san...tu... has estado… -bajo su mirada- Tu no estuviste en ningún accidente de tráfico…t-tu…estuviste en coma por casi 2 años.

Intente reír por la broma, pero Tsuna no levantaba la mirada; ¿espera? ¿Qué? no podía creer que hablara en serio. Recibí la noticia como si me hubiera golpeado un balde de agua helada. Entre en shock y me desplomé nuevamente sobre la cama.

-¿Q- qué? – susurré.

Miraba al techo. La información pareciera se negaba a entrar a mi cabeza. No podía asimilarlo. ¿Dos años? Es imposible. Aún no me contaban nada y mi cabeza ya estaba saturada de tantas cosas. Pero más importante… Kyoya.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Se dieron cuenta? (yo lo hice al terminar el capitulo) Dino estudia en la UVM (Universidad del Valle de Mexico =9 ) XD

Pensaba publicarlo una vez estuviera terminado para no atrasarme, pero hoy es dia D18 y no pude aguantarme para celebrar, los primeros 4 caps ya estan listos, estoy por terminar el 5, asi q al menos esos los prometo puntuales =3 y como hoy es miercoles, procurare subir todos los miercoles.

Gracias por leer!


	2. Chapter 2

**Feliz Navidad!**

* * *

**Dino Cavallone (esperaba). Edad: desconocida. Relación Sentimental: al menos parecía que no con Kyoya.**

**Nada estaba claro. Mi mente aún no terminaba de codificar lo que Tsuna me había dicho. Pedí que me dejaran solo un momento, sentía una opresión enorme en el pecho. Lo único que quería pasar por mi mente, era desgraciadamente lo más doloroso que todo esto traía. Podía adivinar por la reciente reacción de Kyoya, que él no estaba a mi lado.**

Byakuran. ¿Dónde estaba? ¿Existía, cierto? Después de todo parece que de una u otra manera conozco a todas las personas que he tenido en frente y han parecido preocuparse por mí.

Tsuna se asomó por la puerta después de un par de horas. Me encontraba tranquilo ya en ese momento. Tenía la mirada perdida en el techo, casi mirando directamente el foco que alumbraba mi habitación. Pero ahora tenía miles de dudas. ¿Dino era realmente mi nombre?, ¿Qué edad tenía?, ¿Cómo había terminado en coma?, ¿Qué hacía ahora?, ¿Qué era para Kyoya?

-D-Dino-san – interrumpió mis pensamientos.  
-¿Realmente es ese mi nombre? – pregunté más al aire.  
-El Doctor dice que padeces de una extraña amnesia, en el que solo has olvidado momentos pero no a las personas.

Ignore lo que me decía y pedí ver a Byakuran, era mi mejor amigo en mí… ¿sueño? ¿Pesadilla? ¿Recuerdo?...lo que sea que fuese. Tsuna no parecía saber que decir, ellos no sabían su ubicación actual, pero que intentarían buscarlo. Genial. - pensé con sarcasmo.

-Estuviste dos años en coma, creo que debes tener dudas, muchas dudas, de lo que ha sucedido.  
Asentí levemente con la cabeza.  
-¿Sabes qué edad tengo? Intenté con una nueva pregunta.  
- Veinticuatro. –Solté una risa ahogada al escuchar la respuesta.

-Veinticuatro – repetí. Más que perder dos años de mi vida, como me han dicho, siento que he perdido toda.

-¿Qué hago?, ¿estudio o trabajo acaso? Ahora que sentía mi cabeza totalmente vacía, decidí comenzar a introducir datos. Los más elementales al menos.  
-Eres líder de la mafia italiana, de la familia Cavallone.

¿Ya qué más podía hacer? Comencé a reír bastante aún sin creérmelo del todo. En mis recuerdos estaba estudiado medicina para ayudar a la gente y resultaba que en la "realidad" era un mafioso. Que divertido me la estaba jugando la vida.

Al menos parecía que llevaba una vida interesante, me animé. Quizá un poco de curiosidad no estaría mal, además parecía que por mi actitud estaba asustando a Tsuna. Solo podía acoplarme a la realidad. Era mi única salida, por ahora. El resto de la gente no tenía la culpa de mi infortunio. Me recliné sobre la almohada y pedí que me contara…cosas, que había sucedido, no solo en esos dos años sino desde que me conocía.

Tsuna pareció entrar más en confianza desde que empecé a sonreír, se relajó lo suficiente y vaya historias las que me contó. Había tantas cosas que se parecían a lo que yo sabía, pero vistas desde otro punto de vista. El nombre de mi Universidad, era el nombre de la familia Vongola, y el de la escuela Nami era la misma donde mi hermano, Kyoya, Gokudera y Yamamoto asistían. Ellos eran realmente sus amigos; Tsuna me consideraba como su hermano mayor; Reborn había sido el tutor de ambos. Que Romario era mi subordinado y que por lo que le había contado Reborn, tampoco había querido continuar con el "trabajo de mi padre", pero gracias a él me volví uno de los 3 líderes más poderosos en la mafia. Hasta tenía a mi tortuga Enzo.

Me tranquilicé bastante una vez escuche todo esto, era realmente lo mismo – a excepción de un par de cosas- Ahora solo parecía que todo el mundo había cambiado de empleo, pero todo lo que conocía estaba allí. Caras y personalidades.

Cuando me contó que él era el Decimo Vongola, al parecer de la familia más poderosa; vaya que me sorprendí, sobre todo al escuchar sobre sus… guardianes. Me relató también la rivalidad entre Mukuro y Kyoya; así como también el que yo era su tutor. Evite el tema y me enfoque a los anillos y las cajas.

-Con que Scuderia, ¿eh?  
Curiosamente el nombre del caballo que mi padre me regalaría el próximo año en mi cumpleaños.  
Aunque no participé en el viaje del tiempo, donde al parecer era de donde conocimos a Byakuran, el sonaba el mismo de siempre. Siempre sonriendo y con sus amados malvaviscos.

**Dino Cavallone. 24 anos. Relación sentimental aún desconocida. Tercer líder más poderoso en la mafia italiana.**

**No sonaba mal, aún conservaba mis lujos, mis subordinados, mi porsche rojo y hasta mi mascota. Ya no sería medico, pero mantenía cuidando y protegiendo a mi "familia",**

**No tenia padres, pero aquellos que conocía eran los cariñosos padres de mi hermano -aunque no de sangre - Tsuna. Aún tenía miedo a preguntar sobre relaciones, así que reserve mis comentarios, si llegaba a salir el tema escucharía paciente, cualquier cosa, por mucho que doliera, la aceptaría. Afortunadamente el tema nunca salió.**

Aunque intenté preguntar la razón de como termine en coma, Tsuna evitó el tema por completo. Si no sabía nada acerca de ellos no lo forzaría a recordar esos momentos difíciles para todos especialmente para Tsuna.

Después de muchas quejas de mi parte, al fin me permitieron dormir nuevamente.

Desperté con sed cerca de media noche. Me sentía mejor y decidí buscar algo por mí mismo, no quería molestar a las enfermeras, así que me levanté con algo de esfuerzo, salí del cuarto y caminé por el pasillo, todo estaba desierto, nada raro pensando la hora que era. Antes de girar y bajar por las escaleras escuché murmullos en una de las habitaciones, que se escuchaban relativamente cerca. Conocía esas voces. Logré entender mi nombre entre los susurros, me acerqué paso a paso y entre abrí un poco la puerta.

Pésima idea.

Cuando abrí la puerta, Kyoya tenía sus labios sobre los de Tsuna. Sentí como me hacia pedazos por dentro. Les sonreí, me pareció una reacción por instinto.

-S-siento interrumpir - continuaba con esa boba sonrisa. Pero mi mente me obligaba y deseaba reclamar al pelinegro frente a mí con todo mí ser. Imposible, este no era mi sueño, era la cruel realidad y aquí no podía hacer nada, salvo ignorar mis sentimientos.

Miraba hacia el suelo, no podía ver a los ojos a ninguno de los dos. No sabía que tendría que pasar por algo como esto de nuevo. Reí de nuevo mientras torpemente cerraba la puerta.

Retrocedí un par de pasos escondiendo la mirada, sentía que en cualquier momento las lagrimas saldrían con tan sólo pensar que todos aquellos recuerdos en donde compartíamos momentos, besos, las noches en la habitación del otro, cuando peleábamos por idioteces, su aroma cada noche. Todo fuera, sólo, todo fuera, nada más, sólo una mentira.

La puerta donde ellos estaban se comenzaba abrir, di un paso más hacia atrás. Temiendo enfrentarme aún a la realidad. El piso se esfumo.

-¡Cuidado! ¡Las escaleras, Dino-san! – escuché que gritaba.

Fue cuando comprendí porque me sentía tan ligero, estaba cayendo.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos esperando el impacto, una fuerte oleada de dolor llego a mi cuerpo en segundos. Posiblemente perdí la consciencia de nuevo.

-Dino, Dino. –escuchaba una voz familiar llamarme. Se acercaba y temí. Temía porque esa eral la voz de Kyoya. Aún no me sentía listo.

Sentí mis ojos vidriarse al abrirlos, divisándolo.

-¿Acaso tuviste una pesadilla? me miraba enarcando una ceja.

-¿Eh?, no pude decir nada más inteligente en esos momentos.

-¿Eres un idiota sabes? – resoplé. Si, esa misma tarde me había dado cuenta.

-Fue por eso que te dije que no fueras por mí, casi te matas por conducir de esa manera.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos.

-¿Qué?

-Que eres un idiota. – repitió.

Nuevamente mi cabeza comenzó a girar dando miles de vueltas en segundos.

¿Que...demonios...? ¿Acaso…todo? ¿Un sueño?

* * *

Este capitulo es uno de los mas cortitos que hice, y es que el siguiente no podia cortarlo antes

Y como prometí puntual =D

gracias por leer ^w^


	3. Chapter 3

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Gomene, dia festivo y no me dejaron acercarme a la compu uou

jeje pero FELIZ AÑO NUEVO un poco atrasadito n.n

así que me levanté temprano y aqui está el siguiente cap

Es la primera vez que escribo lemon (yo digo que es mas lime e.e) pero aun asi, que cosas! /

* * *

-Como te atrevas a intentarlo de nuevo yo seré el que te mate.

Mi mente seguía confundida.

-¿Qué día es hoy? - pregunté asegurándome del tiempo que había dormido esta vez

-Sábado, solo estuviste inconsciente la tarde del viernes.

Mire a la ventana, estaba completamente obscuro. Eche un vistazo a mí alrededor. Todo se veía diferente y no creía que me hubiera traslado de hospital. Entonces, ¿si había sido un sueño?

**Dino Cavallone. 20 años. En una relación con Kyoya. Estado: Irradiando felicidad y quizá un poco de estrés, al tener semejantes sueños. **

**Mi cabeza había jugado conmigo, era lo único que tenía claro en esos momentos y también era lo que menos pasaba por mi mente. Todo regreso a la normalidad. Ahora que lo analizo, si que parecía un sueño. ¿Tortugas gigantes y caballos voladores? Bufé.**

-Kyoya, ¿qué edad tengo? – Quería asegurarme totalmente.

Me miró y seguramente se preguntaba en que pensaba.

-Te dije que sólo estuviste inconsciente medio día, ¿acaso intentas burlarte de mí?

-¿Qué? noo. De verdad, ¿sabes cuantos años tengo?

-Cumpliste 22 hace 3 meses me parece. ¿Quieres que llame al médico? - ahora comenzaba a parecer preocupado.

Tsuna entró en ese momento.

-Dino-nii que bueno que estés bien. Se lanzó hacia a mí y me abrazó al borde de las lagrimas.

-Estábamos muy preocupados por ti cuando supimos del accidente de tráfico. –Se puso de pie y me mostró una gran sonrisa.

-¨Papá dice que no te dejara conducir el porsche de nuevo, Dino-nii.

-¿Qué? nooo ¿Por qué? - fingí un puchero. Eso era otro asunto sin importancia en esos momentos. Ahora lo que me cuestionaba era que esto se sentía tan real como cuando estuve...allá. Pero, ¿había soñado que era un mafioso que estuvo en coma por un par de años? ¿O estaba soñando ahora?

¿Que importaba? todo había sido una pesadilla, una horrible pesadilla elaborada por mi loca mente y muy probablemente por mis recuerdos. Después de todo de alguna manera de no ser por Tsuna no conocería a Kyoya.

Me recline y lo miré dulcemente, con una gran sonrisa. Una inmensa alegría me embargaba al saber que seguía a mi lado. Estiré mi mano hacia él, invitándolo a acercarse. Resopló un poco, sabía que odiaba las cosas cursis, pero había visto temor en sus ojos cuando me desperté, aunque no lo pronunciara en palabras, sabía lo asustado que había estado también al enterarse de la noticia. Mi pequeño hermano pareció entender la indirecta, pues rió suavemente por lo bajo, mientras Kyoya caminaba hacia mí.

-Iré por algo de beber y avisarle a los doctores que ya estas mejor. Nos vemos mañana nii-chan. Salió por la puerta para cuando tenía completamente a Kyoya entre mis brazos. Me recargaba en su pecho.

-Te extrañe-

- Te vi hoy en la mañana.

Reí – si, tienes razón, pero tuve una horrible pesadilla. – lo hale hacia abajo atrayéndolo más cerca de mía.

Menos mal que todo fue un sueño. Y me hice con su boca. Atrapando sus labios en un beso anhelante. Saboreando. Disfrutando nuevamente de su aroma, ese aroma que se impregnaba hasta lo más profundo de mi alma. Haciéndole espacio en aquella blanca cama. Desprendiendo lentamente cada prenda. Besando sus labios, besando su cuello, mareándome de su aroma, retiraba su camisa y comencé un largo camino de besos mientras descendía tierna y lentamente por la nívea piel de Kyoya, observando cómo cada rose, cada toque con mis labios le producían, cada uno, un ligero estremecimiento, al subir la vista me encontré con sus ojos, y su color, que aunque usualmente mostraban un frio azul platinado, se habían convertido en una silenciosa súplica, no me negaría, no con ese raro y adorable sonrojo. Le sonreía travieso, haría caso de su petición, pero iría despacio, explorando cada parte de su cuerpo, sintiendo las caricias correspondidas. Terminé por desprenderme de la parte baja de su ropa delineando lentamente con los dedos su cadera, su cintura, sus piernas, para acomodarme con cuidado entre ellas, continúe dándole suaves mordidas a lo largo de cada uno de sus muslos, sosteniéndole la mirada; queriendo transmitir en silencio que siempre le querré, que siempre estaría a su lado.

Inconscientemente el recuerdo de Tsuna y Kyoya nublo mi mente, pero las quejas de mi acompañante llamaron nuevamente mi atención.

Me recosté despacio sobre el acercándome de nueva cuenta a sus labios.  
-Kyoya - llamé antes de sellar el beso.  
-¿hmm? - apenas pudo responder  
Justo en ese instante lo pensé y lo decidí en un par de segundos, esta vez, seré caprichoso.  
-Di que eres solo mío - me acerqué a susurrarle a su oreja  
-estás loco Haneuma…ahh - jadeó cuando intencionadamente rocé su entrepierna.  
-Tch...Entiéndelo de una vez, tú eres quien me pertenece.  
Parpadeé un par de veces antes de sonreírle, y busqué nuevamente sus labios cuando el desvió la mirada.

Deslice mi mano hacia abajo, para atenderlo. Él gime, gime solo para mi, que ególatra me siento escuchando mi nombre entre sus gemidos; cuando finalmente entró en él, se aferra fuertemente a mi espalda, encajándome las uñas, no paro de pronunciar su nombre, ni siquiera cuando arquea la espalda, uniéndome una y otra vez a él. Negándome a alejarme de su espacio.  
-Dino... - me mira con esos ojos que me obsesionan y lamó dedicadamente las lágrimas que los adornan. Cumplo su súplica y terminamos repitiendo todo una vez más.

Ahora ambos agotados, me dedico a abrazarlo mientras acaricio sus negros cabellos, alternando varios besos entre su pelo, frente y labios.  
-Quiero saber – escuché.  
-Cuéntame que fue lo que te hizo que actuaras de esa manera. - me miraba directamente a los ojos  
-¿A que te refieres? - intente hacerme el desentendido con una gota deslizándome detrás de la cabeza.  
-Tú- giró la cabeza hacia la ventana, sonreí tontamente, a veces puede ser realmente lindo.  
-Tú... no sueles pedirme que te confirme que...  
-¿de verdad quieres saber? - le interrumpí, eso también me hacía sonrojar un poco -reí con algo de nervios.  
- No me fue muy agradable la... -busqué una palabra adecuada- experiencia.  
No necesitó de palabras para que lo entendiera. Suspiré mientras continuaba revolviendo suavemente su cabello.

-Lo primero que supe fue que tenía 24 años y que era líder de una de las tres familias más poderosas de la mafia...

... y cuando salí a tomar algo de aire fresco, caí por las escaleras. - terminé.

-Eso suena como tú. -Kyoya hacia un gran esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.

-Es hora de dormir. – se recostó sobre mi brazo escondiendo su rostro en mi cuello. Ojala pudiera dormir de la misma forma, pero el recordar lo que vi me altero un poco los nervios, no quise contárselo, habría admitido indirectamente que soy un celoso sin remedio. Tenía dibujada una sonrisa en mi rostro.

-Ti amo, Kyoya. - le susurre casi mudamente a mi durmiente compañero.

Y comencé a recordar el momento en que nos conocimos.

* Año y medio antes*

**Dino Cavallone. A punto de cumplir 21 años. Desvelado y ocupado con un examen final que ya está a la vuelta de la esquina**

Dentro de un par de días tendía un examen así que esa noche no había dormido, después de tomar tanto café estaba realmente hiperactivo por lo que esa mañana no haría falta que Romario me despertara, bajé temprano al comedor. Y como esperaba mis padres y mi hermano ya se encontraban allí esperando a que les fuera servida la comida.

-buenos días saludé y tomé asiento, cuando me percaté de la presencia de una cabeza pelinegra.

-¡hola!, le saludé mostrándole una sonrisa amable. Creo que lo asuste, giró la cabeza hacia su plato recién servido y comenzó a comer.

-Dino-nii, el es Hibari Kyoya va en la misma escuela que yo, solo que cursa el último año. -Hibari-san él es mi hermano mayor Dino Cavallone.

-Puedes decirme Dino – animé y miró a verme de reojo para en segundos continuar comiendo. Una gota salió de mi cabeza.

-Gracias por la comida. Tome mis cosas y pedí a Romario que me llevara a la universidad. Quería estudiar un poco mas antes de que las clases dieran inicio.

El efecto de la cafeína terminó a mitad de mi última clase. Apenas soporte despierto pero no pude mas cuando salí, me tire en una jardinera cercana. Dormiría solo un par de minutos e iría por Tsuna.

Desperté. Estiré los brazos y vi una persona sentada frente a mí.

No me había sentado completamente y ya se estaba retirando. Me habría preocupado en alcanzarlo, pero la oscuridad a mí alrededor me hizo notar que tendría problemas.

[Tsuna PoV]

-Dino-nii! - ¡cómo pudiste! - le regañé cuando lo atrapé entrando de hurtadillas a la casa.

- Gomene Tsuna - llevó su mano detrás de la cabeza en un gesto para excusarse.

-Me quede dormido cuando salí de mi última clase.

- Moo! - hice un puchero. ¡Me tomo cerca de dos horas regresar a pie!

-Por cierto, vi a tu amigo – que ágil puede ser para cambiar el tema.

-¿amigo? - ¿te refieres a Gokudera o a Yamamoto?

-mmm - parece que trataba de hacer memoria.

-El pelinegro que vino a desayunar el otro día.

-¿Hi-Hibari - san? - temblé un poco

- sí, me parece que sí, cuando desperté el me miraba, aunque se fue inmediatamente.

Realmente no le puedo decir que no es mi amigo, el, se podría decir que me amenazo para traerlo aquí - tenía la cara azul al recordarlo.

-¿Esa sería la razón del porque en cuanto me vio sentado mientras estaba esperando se fue con algo de prisa?

No puedo creer que tuviera más sentido común que yo, ¿por qué a mí no se me ocurrió ir a buscar a mi hermano? - casi podía ver una nube negra flotando sobre mi

-¿y por qué crees que me haya buscado? - cruzó los brazos y alzó la cabeza.

-no lo sé, Hibari-san usualmente es reservado, y los que se meten con el usualmente terminan en la enfermería.

...

-bueno, tengo tarea. – se escapó de nuevo, escurriéndose a su cuarto.

-ahh - suspire pesadamente.

Siento un poco de envidia, desde que entre a la escuela y conocí a Hibari-san no he podido evitar darme cuenta que desde la azotea siempre observa a Dino-nii cuando pasa a recogerme.

[Fin Tsuna PoV]

¡Y ahora si voy puntual! - celebro para mi mismo en cuanto estaciono mi porsche y suena la campana de salida de la escuela de Tsuna.

-Parece que el pretexto de hoy será alguna acosadora - se burló cuando me vio en la entrada.

-Sólo está muy fuerte hoy el sol - bajé un poco los lentes negros para mirarlo.

-Jaja si claro lo que digas – tomó las llaves que salían de mi chaqueta y se adelantó.

Sentí nuevamente esa sensación, pero esta vez gracias a los lentes evite el reflejo de la luz y pude observar que Kyoya estaba en la azotea de la escuela, pegado a la reja y cruzando los brazos. Alcé una mano para saludarlo, pero dio media vuelta, ignorándome.

-¡Dino-nii! rápido ahí viene tu acosadora.

-¡Que! – gire sobre mi mismo buscando alrededor.

-¿Ahora me dirás que pegaba mucho el sol hoy?

-!Cállate Tsuna! – me había tomado por sorpresa aquel grito y el no parecía que fuera a parar de reír.

A partir de ese día comencé a ver realmente seguido a Kyoya, siempre cruzaba miradas con él cuando recogía a Tsuna de la escuela, algunas veces en casa; pero su mirada era inexpresiva, no entendía que era lo que quería de mi, ¿realmente quería algo de mí? ¿Y si solo era mi imaginación? ¿Por qué no se acercaba a mí como el resto de las personas? O si tenía algún problema conmigo, ¿Por qué no lo decía? Comencé a obsesionarme poco a poco con esa actitud indiferente, era tan contrario a todo a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

Presumiré que también me obsesioné con esos ojos platinados que me miraban desde lejos, al menos eso sentía o quería creer, no entendía porque me mortificaría el que no fuera así. Nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de acercarme a alguien, siempre me buscaban a mí, ya sea por mi apariencia, mis calificaciones o mi padre. Cada vez que lo veía de nuevo, quería cada vez mas entablar una conversación con él.

[Tsuna PoV]

-Tsuna, comienzo a creer que estoy loco – soltó de pronto mientras comíamos.

-No te preocupes, ya lo estas – reí mientras le daba vuelta a mi espagueti para tratar de mantenerlo en el tenedor.

-Agradecería que me escucharas primero – mordió media albóndiga, al parecer un poco molesto por mi comentario.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Siento miradas sobre mi – susurró como si temiera que alguien le escuchara.

-¿Y lo raro es? – enarqué una ceja.

-Es en serio Tsuna, creo que Kyoya no para de mirarme. – me atraganté un poco.

-¿De qué hablas Dino-nii? No creo a Hibari-san capaz de hacer eso – Me asusta un poco que es lo que podría traer en mente Hibari-san

-¿Tú crees?, hmm – le daba vueltas al tenedor en el aire – Pienso que tiene algún problema conmigo desde que llegue tarde por ti a la escuela y lo encontré al despertar.

-Nii-chan , creo que estas alucinando. Quizá ese día solo pasaba por ahí.

-Si no llegó de nuevo por ti, ¿crees que vaya nuevamente a buscarme?, quisiera hablar con él.

-¡Definitivamente no! – me levanté de un brinco de la mesa, no podía entender a Dino, ¿no le había dicho que todos los que entraban en contacto con el terminaban en la enfermería?

-Ah, es que… no quiero volver a caminar a pie de vuelta – disimulé y me llevé la última mordida de mi plato a la boca.

-Si, tienes razón Tsuna. – suspire internamente.

Dio las gracias por la comida y se retiró.

*Al día siguiente*

Matare a mi hermano en cuanto lo vea, la escuela ya se encontraba vacía y el no se digno de nuevo a aparecer.

[Fin Tsuna PoV]

Deberé comprarle a Tsuna algo más tarde para recompensarlo por hacerlo caminar de nuevo de regresó a casa, pero me mata la curiosidad, ¿vendrá de nuevo? Me situé nuevamente donde la última vez y me recosté contra el pasto, observando cómo las nubes pasaban empujadas por una cálida brisa. Cerré los ojos un instante y escuché alguna rama crujir cerca. Cuando los abrí, él estaba ahí mirándome.

-¡Hola! – saludé, pero como la última vez, el ya emprendía la retirada

-Espera – y lo tomé por el brazo. Se detuvo pero no me volteó a ver.

-¿Pasa algo? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Voy de regreso – baje la mano y camino por un lado mío.

-¿Regreso? – al alzar la vista, noté que se dirigía a los dormitorios Millefiore.

-¿Estas quedándote ahí por la escuela? – insistía en tener una conversación con él.

Pero no se detuvo.

-¡Oye! - corrí un poco para alcanzarlo y ponerme de frente a él, tapándole el camino.

-¡vamos!, no te vayas así, ¿Quieres que te lleve? – le mostré mi mejor sonrisa, y las llaves en mi mano, pero el parecía querer evitar a toda costa el contacto visual, no tenía idea en que estaba pensando, solo tenía una expresión seria en el rostro.

-Puedo llegar solo – contestó y de nuevo me pasó caminando, pero esta vez lo sujete por la muñeca y lo jale hacia mi auto, en cuanto viera mi porsche seguro cambiaba de opinión.

No parecía muy contento, pero terminó aceptando en cuanto abrí la puerta del auto; en el camino no despegaba la vista de la ventana.

-Y dime Kyoya – intenté por última vez intentar una conversación – ¿cómo te va en la escuela?

-Es aburrida. Este chico sí que no dejaba ni una abertura para iniciar una conversación.

-Pensaba lo mismo cuando estaba en secundaria, pero entraras pronto a preparatoria, ¿no es así? ¿Qué te gustaría estudiar?

Bajo la vista y susurró levemente.

-Veterinaria

-Con que te gustan los animales ¿eh? ¿Te gustaría conocer a Scuderia, mi caballo?

Como si hubiera mencionado algunas palabras mágicas, al fin me miró a los ojos. Y sentí mi corazón detenerse un instante. Agradecí infinitamente que el carro estuviera detenido en ese momento.

A partir de ese momento, perdí la conciencia y comencé a quedarme profundamente dormido

Amaneció y con ello, llegó un nuevo invitado. Cuando desperté me veía con eso grandes ojos lilas.

- Te traje malvaviscos~. Pero creo que has tenido suficiente azúcar por una noche. – Desvió su mirada hacia Kyoya, que continuaba durmiendo y rio divertido al vernos sin casi nada de ropa en la cama de hospital.

-Así que me los quedare yo - sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Mientras abría la bolsa para comenzar a comer.

-... uaaaa – jale un poco la sabana para cubrirnos, mientras sentía como mi cara se ponía roja.

-¿Qué haces aquí Byakuran? – apenas mi voz salía molesta, debido a la vergüenza

-fufufu, no he venido a espiarte…aunque sea eso lo que parezca – se llevo otro malvavisco a la boca.

-Entonces…

-Es que acaso no puedo venir a ver como esta mi mejor amigo~ - en esos momentos y con casi un tic en el ojo, realmente me preguntaba cómo es que nos habíamos vuelto amigos.

Como pude me levante mientras me ponía una bata que estaba cerca, y comencé a perseguir a Byakuran para sacarlo, pero el muy idiota se quitó justo cuando iba a saltar frente a él y me estrelle contra la pared, cayendo de rodillas, vaya que me dolió el golpe.

-¿Dino-san estas bien? –escuche la voz de Tsuna.

Esa forma de referirse a mí… Levanté la cabeza con temor y mire a mí alrededor, ¿Por qué estaba tirado en las escaleras?

No podía ser cierto...

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

Jejeje y que les parecio?

Debo salir del negocio de lemons verdad XD

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews! X3


	4. Chapter 4

**Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

Hola! Siento la tardanza, me puse a ver Gintama y no podía salir XDU (he hecho nueva OTP hijikataxgintoki jojojo) pero cof regresando al tema solo aclaro que aqui Reborn y en todos lados XD es el adulto (gomen habia olvidado mencionarlo )

* * *

Sin Romario o alguno de sus subordinados cerca, Dino-san es bastante torpe – lo escuché decir por lo bajo, pero no le tomé importancia, mire a Kyoya que estaba detrás de él, pero el evitaba la mía.

**Afortunadamente mi nombre continuaba siendo Dino Cavallone. 24 años si no mal recordaba. Y a punto de entrar a una crisis nerviosa, tanto por la incertidumbre a mí alrededor, como por las reacciones que Kyoya tenía conmigo. Mi mente comenzaba a trabajar a una gran velocidad, pensando y analizando cada uno de estos extraños cambios que había estado realizando. Ya no sabía qué pensar, debido a las recientes experiencias, notaba que nuevamente me encontraba en este mundo donde no era correspondido. Y mi nueva visita, solo empeoraba las cosas.**

-Dino-san debes volver al cuarto y que revisen si no te lastimaste en esa caída ¿te encuentras bien? Me puse de pie e ignoré las preguntas que Tsuna me hacía, de algún modo debía volver nuevamente. Me asustaba el hecho de haber dejado a Kyoya y a Byakuran en la misma habitación, con ese par juntos, lo mínimo que podía suceder sería que tuviera que pagar todos los destrozos del hospital...  
-¡Hospital! -eso es, necesitaba volver a mi cuarto y dormir.

Fingí un dolor de cabeza y asentí para que me condujera a mi cuarto, necesitaba regresar de nueva cuenta y dormir hasta regresar nuevamente.

Me recosté y le agradecí a Tsuna por la ayuda y cerré mis ojos.  
-No Dino-san, no debes dormir hasta que te revisen, podría ser peligroso.  
-No te preocupes, solo cerrare mis ojos para descansar y que no me moleste la luz – mentí sonriéndole.

-Espérame aquí en lo que busco al doctor, Hibari-san. No dejes que se duerma – le pidió justo antes de salir por la puerta.

-Abro los ojos y lo veo sentado en una esquina, sin expresión alguna. Tan solo me observa. Me giro sobre la cama y le doy la espalda, recuerdo lo último vivido en este mundo. No deseo verlo, el que me encuentre nuevamente aquí realmente me asusta, pero más que nada me duele pensar que esta podría ser realmente la realidad; la incertidumbre me está matando.

-Sal de aquí por favor -le pido.  
-Quiero estar solo. -la verdad es que no quiero verlo sabiendo que no me pertenece.  
-¿Me estás corriendo, bronco? ¿Por qué debería obedecerte? – rio sin ánimos ¿Por qué debe parecerse tanto a su otro yo? Puedo escuchar sus pasos acercándose pero antes de que pudiera pedirle nuevamente que se retirara, la puerta fue abierta.

-Hibari-san, ¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo? - Tsuna quizá crea que no lo he notado. Lo dejo hacerlo.  
Escuchó como bufa en respuesta y ambos salen. Esta vez la puerta rechina suavemente. Por el apenas audible ruido, puedo saber que han dejado la puerta emparejada.

No han pasado ni dos segundos y la puerta vuelve a rechinar.

-Kyoya realmente quiero estar solo. Me apego más a mí mismo.  
-Te has equivocado de persona, Cavallone.  
La voz me deja tieso fracciones de segundo y cuando soy capaz de reaccionar giró hacia la dirección de donde venia aquella voz  
-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Qué tal bronco?  
Esa sí que fue una sorpresa. Era la persona con la que menos quería encontrarme cerca de Kyoya. Retuve el aliento no quería que sucediera lo mismo que en la escuela.

-Hola Mukuro. No sabía que me visitarías especialmente tú. - Respondí escondiendo lo mejor que pude los nerviosos que me invadían.

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo? han sido un par de años desde que no nos hemos visto, ¿cierto? – se recargó suavemente contra la puerta. Una vez cerrada se fue acercando lentamente hasta quedar a mi lado y de frente, con una rodilla sobre el colchón.

-¿Qué haces aquí? - repetí lo más serio y tranquilo que pude. Mukuro real o no seguía siendo igual de atractivo, cualquier descuido y podría dejarme llevar de nuevo.

-Kufufu estas muy a la defensiva como para haber estado tanto tiempo dormido, ¿sabes? - acercaba su boca a la mía mientras pronunciaba esas palabras.  
Antes de que pudiera hacer algo más me levanté, pero me enredé entre las sábanas y con algo de ayuda de parte suya, el término bajo mi sujetándose fuertemente a mi cuello.

-Traigo noticias, el que quedaras en coma no fue un accidente.  
-¿Q-Qué? - olvidé por completo la posición en la que estábamos y me enfoque en la información.

-¿Me estás diciendo que fue apropósito?  
-Oya, oya que listo Cavallone  
-Entonces... - deje a mi mente perderse unos segundos.  
- Se quien es el culpable - sonrió de manera autosuficiente.  
-¿Quien, quien fue Mukuro? – pregunte sin pensarlo dos veces.

La puerta se abrió en ese momento y ambos giramos a ver al nuevo acompañante  
-K-Kyoya - murmuré al verlo y al recordar cómo me encontraba en ese momento.  
Por su parte Mukuro sonreía sádicamente hacia él. Se apoyó nuevamente de mi cuello y sin quitarle la vista de encima a Kyoya, se abrazó a mí.  
-El culpable es... – sentí sus dientes encajarse con un poco de fuerza en mi cuello  
-Hibari Kyoya  
-A pesar de que lo dijo en mi oído fue lo suficientemente fuerte para que Kyoya lo escuchara

La puerta fue azotada. Cerrándose al punto de caerse.

-¿Tienes acaso algo contra mi Rokudo Mukuro? Kyoya parecía realmente enfadado. De la nada sacó un par de tonfas e intentó golpear a Mukuro. No sé que hice. Mi cuerpo reaccionó solo, apartándome en una maroma del ataque. Mukuro había hecho lo mismo y el único herido había sido el colchón ahora totalmente hundido.

Mukuro pareció observar a la nada, como si presintiera algo y chasqueo la lengua.  
-Kufufu, me gustaría jugar un rato más contigo Hibari Kyoya, pero me encuentro ocupado en estos momentos. Kyoya se lanzó contra él, pero antes de ponerle un dedo encima, Mukuro desaparecía entre una espesa niebla.

Me dedicó una furiosa mirada y salió del cuarto; sin que me diera tiempo a preguntarle si era cierto lo que Mukuro acababa de decir. Suspiré cansado, parecía que cualquiera que fuera el mundo, tratar con un Kyoya enojado no era la mejor de las ideas. Me tire sobre el magullado colchón después de observar la puerta unos momentos, miré el reloj de pared, ya eran cerca de las 6 de la mañana y realmente estaba agotado.

-¡Dino-san! – me sacudió por los hombros, despertándome.  
Lo primero que observe al abrir los ojos fue el mismo reloj, ya eran casi las 3 de la tarde; suspiré pesadamente, no había funcionado.  
-Menos mal, me asustaste Dino-san, que tal que no volvieras a despertar – dejó salir un suspiro despreocupado.  
-Sería un alivio – pensé mientras me sentaba.  
-Hibari-san me dijo que le prometiste que no dormirías y que no te molestara.

-Disculpa Tsuna, iré a dar una vuelta, ya me siento mejor. – le sonreía y le di una palmada en el hombro antes de salir por la puerta.  
-¡Pero el doctor aún no te da de alta!  
-¡No te preocupes, estaré bien! – le grité una vez fuera del cuarto.

Caminando sin rumbo termine llegando inconscientemente a las puertas de la escuela Namimori, apenas me di cuenta, di media vuelta y cambie el rumbo. Pero no pude dar ni diez pasos más cuando me enfrente con esa mirada azul platinada. Aún manteniendo esa fría mirada.

-¿Por qué estas tan molesto conmigo? - ya no podía soportar aquella mirada recriminatoria que estaba seguro no tenía razón de ser, al menos no conmigo.  
Por más que intentaba evitarlo, el saber que le pertenecía a Tsuna me destrozaba el corazón. Exacto, el molesto aquí debería ser yo, el no tiene ningún derecho a reclamar nada.

-Aléjate de Rokudo - continuaba de pie frente a mí sin moverse.  
Le sonreí irónico mientras echaba mi cabeza hacia atrás dejándome cegar por el sol.

-Mukuro, ¿eh? - pronuncie para mí.  
No solo era con mi hermano, también con Mukuro, eso es cruel Kyoya. Lastimaras a ambos y me lástima que los hayas escogido sobre mí.  
De forma lenta comencé a caminar, no tenía ningún sentido esta charla y sabía que no se dirigiría a ningún lado, lo pase por su izquierda y me sujeto por el antebrazo deteniéndome justo a su lado.

Antes que pudiera decir algo que me lastimara aún más, le dije por lo bajo  
-Tienes a Tsuna, ¿no es así?  
El se tenso al instante, liberándome. Me sentía derrotado, así que sólo continúe caminando.  
-Ittae - sentí un fuerte golpe en la parte baja de mi espalda y me gire a verlo.

-No te hagas ideas equivocadas, Haneuma.  
¿Acaso había dicho equivocadas? - la ira comenzó a crecer dentro de mí.  
-¿Me estás diciendo que ese beso que le diste a Tsuna es algo que me imagine? - alcé la voz y él pareció tensarse nuevamente, pero únicamente escondió su mirada bajo su flequillo.

-¿De qué forma te afecta el que lo haya hecho? - me preguntó totalmente serio.  
Me detuve de golpe, en parte porque el mismo me confirmaba aquel hecho; después de todo el estaba en lo correcto, aquí no era mi problema.  
-Tienes razón, no es algo de mi incumbencia - baje la voz mientras oprimía con fuerza mis puños dentro de los bolsillos.  
Me gire para continuar mi camino.  
-Lo siento - dije apenas lo suficientemente fuerte para que me escuchara.

-Escucha bronco, no quiero que me veas más como tú alumno.  
¿A qué venía eso ahora? Kyoya solía hacer berrinches, pero de pronto sacar algo así...  
Giré por última vez viendo que ya tenía su tonfa restante preparada.

-Te comportas como un niño Kyoya.  
No estoy seguro que ocurrió, bajo despacio la cabeza así como su arma y se quedó completamente quieto y callado. Ni siquiera en mi Kyoya había visto esa reacción, sin saber que hacer me aleje de ahí antes de que perdiera mi consciencia y fuera a abrazarlo.

**Tsuna PoV**

¿Cómo podría interpretar esa situación?

*Mientras Dino se encontraba en coma*

Te había observado desde hace tiempo, aquella valentía era lo que más me atraía de ti, a diferencia mía que no era más que un cobarde. Mi obsesión por ti fue creciendo inevitablemente cada vez que te unías para ayudarnos indirectamente con algún enemigo. Tú valor se me contagió un poco y decidí declararme. Sorpresa fue la que me lleve al encontrarte, del mismo modo en que te espiaba algunas tardes, tú no despegabas la mirada de él.  
¿Es por eso que era casi imposible encontrarte o verte cuando venía de visita desde Italia?

Sin duda alguna aceptaba que en muchos sentidos Dino-san era mejor que yo. Aún así cuando cayó en coma sentí un gran agujero en mi pecho, el es como un hermano para mí. Pero a la vez vi una gran oportunidad. El doctor dijo que existían tan solo 50% de probabilidad de que despertara nuevamente.

Una semana después tome aquella oportunidad y declare todos mis sentimientos. Me mirabas de frente a los ojos pero sin realmente estar allí. Incluso mencioné que conocía tus sentimientos hacia Dino-san, lo que provocó que regresaras de nuevo a tus cinco sentidos.  
-Aún así me gustas mucho. – pero diste media vuelta y te alejaste.

Regrese derrotado a mi casa.  
-¿Qué te sucede Tsuna? – preguntó Reborn cuando entre a la cocina, jalé una silla hacia atrás, tomé asiento y sin ningún ánimo me recosté sobre la mesa.  
Se acercó a mí y puso su mano sobre mi cabeza.  
-Mal día, ¿eh? - Solo deje salir un pesado suspiro.  
-Esto se puede solucionar con un duro entrenamiento alrededor de algún río con cocodrilos  
-¡Hiii! - Levanté la mirada realmente asustado, cuando Reborn proponía esa clase de cosas era seguro que no terminaría nada bien. A cambio recibí un pequeño golpe en la frente.  
Le devolví la sonrisa. Por esa vez al menos, sabía que no cumpliría con aquella amenaza.

Reborn me había animado, así que esa misma tarde salí a dar una vuelta para despejarme.

-¿Que es lo que quieres Rokudo? – escuché la voz de Hibari-san así que instintivamente me escondí rápidamente detrás del árbol más cercano.

Hibari-san realmente se veía molesto, pero sorprendentemente se mantenía calmado. ¿A ese nivel te afectaba el que Dino-san no volviera a despertar?

-Yare, yare esto es toda una novedad.  
Hibari enarcó una ceja no estando seguro a que se refería.  
-Parece que ese pura sangre te ha enseñado bastante bien - arrastró las palabras provocándolo intencionadamente.  
Y ya no pudiste evitarlo, te lanzaste contra Mukuro, no comprendo cómo te afecta de ese modo tan solo su mención.

-Kufufu o tal vez no- completó su frase al tenerte contra el suelo amenazando tú cuello con el tridente mientras él se mantenía firmemente erguido. No podía simplemente interrumpir en esa batalla, mis piernas temblaban.

-¿Qué te sucedió Hibari Kyoya? – forcejeabas tratando de mantener lejos su arma.  
-Cuando te conocí, supe que teníamos la misma solitaria mirada, a pesar de nuestras diferencias compartíamos el mismo dolor, ¿qué te sucedió justo ahora? ¿qué es lo que hizo cambiar tu mirada, Hibari Kyoya?  
No le respondiste nada y sólo bajaste la mirada.  
-No te interesa- gruñiste entre dientes.  
-Kufufu, ¿creerás que lo sé?  
-Wow, no sabía que tu ingenio pudiera llegar tan lejos - te burlaste ahora divertido.

El pareció presionar con más fuerza, vi que logró causarte una pequeña herida por donde la sangre comenzaba a fluir lentamente  
-Dino Cavallone - te tensaste un segundo en respuesta.  
-Lo he observado desde que se volvió amigo suyo. Debería elogiarlo, puede dividir su tiempo sin problemas entre ese idiota, su familia y su pupilo.  
La última palabra la arrastró seguramente provocando tu furia.

"¿Ese idiota? me preguntaba a quién se refería exactamente."

-Apuesto que el corazón te quería saltar tan sólo cuando te felicitaba y revolvía tus cabellos – Mukuro se acuclilló y tiró con fuerza de estos.

-Kufufu, odiabas a la gente débil, pero también a aquella gente que al derrotarte te hacía sentir humillado. ¿Qué es lo que te llevó a poner tus ojos en él? – te soltó, pero seguía sentado a tu lado, manteniendo su tridente en tu cuello.

-¿Esa amabilidad que te mostraba que causaba que te esforzaras más? ¿Esa sonrisa que te tranquilizaba después de sus batallas al saber que él seguiría apoyándote hasta que mejoraras? ¿Esa fuerza que transmita pero con la que nunca te lastimó? Llamas su atención con retos, pero lo que de verdad quieres es demostrarle que no eres más un niño, que estas a su nivel. Por eso es que te niegas a que sea tu tutor, porque deseas que te vea de manera especial ¿oh acaso me equivoco Hibari Kyoya?  
Mantenías tú mirada clavada en los suyos y detuviste tu forcejeo.

-¿No crees que tiene una brillante sonrisa?  
-No te atrevas Rokudo – al fin hablaste y con una furia que no había visto antes.

-Oya oya, ¿ni siquiera intentaras negarlo?, que aburrido – bufó.  
-Entonces, nos veremos después. Se desvaneció junto con su tridente entre la niebla.

Aún al saber tus sentimientos y el cómo terminaste poniendo tus ojos en Dino-san, continuaría insistiendo, no me rendiría mientras tuviera oportunidad.

-Sal conmigo por favor Hibari-san dije firme y con mucho esfuerzo cuando la escuela se encontraba completamente vacía a excepción de nosotros.

-Sal de aquí Sawada Tsunayoshi - ni siquiera volteaste a verme, solo revisabas distraídamente papeles en tú escritorio. Aquello me molestó, ni siquiera parecía escucharme, así que no me moví y tú no parecías de humor. Saliste, pero te seguí hasta la azotea.

-Dino-san está en coma, quizá no vuelva a despertar – mi voz salió sola una vez lo vi parado frente a la reja.  
Te giraste poniéndome al fin atención, lo que me obligó a continuar pese a que sentía mis piernas doblarse. Tú me mirabas retadoramente, advirtiéndome mudamente. Sin embargo, respire profundo y continúe.

-¿Acaso no lo ves? tu solo eres su pupilo, no te podrá ver jamás de otra forma Hibari-san. A Di-Dino-san no le interesas de esa manera. Pero te quedaste pasmado como si hubiera leído tú mente. No podía confirmar lo que decía, pero parecía funcionar de alguna manera.  
-No te corresponderá aunque se despierte – escondiste tus ojos.  
-Así que Hibari-san, sal conmigo por favor.

Creo que tuve bastante suerte en que Reborn estuviera pasando por ahí, de no haber detenido mi caída, seguramente el que estaría en coma ahora sería yo.  
-¿En qué pensabas provocando a Hibari de esa manera, Tsuna? – me dejé caer tratando de ignorar la mal disimulada burla de Reborn.

Los meses pasaban y de una u otra manera, yo seguía insistiendo estar a tu lado, si necesitabas tiempo, te lo daría.

De esas veces que lo observaba a escondidas comencé a notar que había cambiado desde aquel accidente. Si antes era solitario ahora no sabría cómo llamarlo. Seguía rondando en Namimori pero sus patrullajes ahora eran mucho menos frecuentes, evitaba incluso enfrentamientos con gente que podría suponerle un reto. Los estudiantes o herbívoros como solía llamarles, perdió total interés en castigarlos por sus acciones contra la escuela, parecía un ave enjaulada.

Pero últimamente Hibari-san se veía más tranquilo, lucía al igual que un ave pero con una jaula más grande. Aún estaba esa aura de amargura, pero ahora se veía de mejor humor. Decidí seguirlo y saber qué era aquello que lo ayudaba a sentirse mejor, quizá podría ayudarlo aún más.  
Todo estaba realmente oscuro, apenas podía diferenciar siluetas. Hibari-san entró a un gran edificio por una puerta trasera de la que parecía tener llave. Cuando se adentró, me acerque con cuidado a la puerta y después de asegurarme que no me hubiera visto aún, entre detrás. Dentro del edificio perdí su pista y después de deambular un poco, por fin me di cuenta del lugar donde me encontraba, el hospital.

Temí lo peor y me dirigí con gran velocidad al cuarto donde se encontraba aquel que consideraba como un hermano, no había luz, pero la puerta estaba emparejada. Me asomé lentamente y te vi.

¿Entonces cada noche venías aquí, te escabullías sigilosamente entre las sábanas y te acurrucabas entre sus brazos?  
Ya no podía contra ello, ¿Cuándo comenzaste a venir aquí? ¿Fue desde que te notabas más tranquilo no es así?  
Sabía que no veías a nadie a parte de Dino-san, sin embargo, me negué a lo que vi esa noche, si aquello significaba que me permitieras solo un poco estar a tu lado, no comentaría nada.

***

El tiempo pasó y por fin un día despertó, ese día cuando amaneció y te encontré todavía en su cuarto, sentado en una silla sin apartarte de su lado, me dijiste tranquilamente que había susurrado tu nombre. Te sonreí en respuesta con un poco de lastima, estaba seguro que solamente lo habrías soñado. Salí un momento del cuarto para encontrarme con Reborn, cuando vi que me seguías.

-Está despertando  
¿Sería realmente cierto? y así corrí al encuentro con Dino-san, me parece que Reborn se encargo de notificar a los demás antes de alcanzarme.

* * *

**Notas finales del capítulo:**

La verdad este ha sido uno de los capitulos que mas me gusto escribir ^w^

Gracias por leer!


End file.
